High Middle: Special Edition (2029
Summary High Middle is celebrating it's 28th anniversary. The students get into a special day for its celebration. This book almost contains some words that are almost inappropriate for kids. There are some words that are sexual. This special edition is for teens and adults. Chapters #1 28th Anniversary - The students know that its High Middle's 28th anniversary. They try to celebrate. #2 Party Blasters - Tyler gets annoyed with the party blasters and tells everyone to shut up with those. #3 Cake - Zoey likes the cake that he thinks Finn should taste it. #4 Shooting Stars - Summer wants to make decorations of shooting stars that lights up the night. #5 Goodie Bags - Carlos wants to get the goodie bags from Mrs. Aswell but she shoos him away. He tries to get them. #6 One Kiss - Ally wants to kiss Greg in the dark...um. Did she suddenly did something wrong? #7 Bouncy House - Henry suddenly kisses Emily in the bounce house and he suddenly gets something. #8 Cupcakes - Chloe makes cupcakes for the anniversary but Liam thinks it's too sweet. #9 Candles - Percy lights up the candles on the cake but one candle dropped... #10 Flowers - Holly brings flowers for the anniversary and suddenly saw the cake on fire. #11 Arguement - The students get into a fight over the party getting ruined. Wildster stops them. #12 Ruined - Wildster did saw the party. He gets really mad and makes the students clean up all the mess. #13 Right Side Up - Nick thinks they should do a great job on planning the party. Everyone agrees and planned to fix it. #14 Fixed - Everyone fixed the party before Wildster comes to check on them. #15 Celebration - The students celebrate the anniversary. Crushes almost confess. Friendships are back. Everyone is back to normal. Quotes "Guys! Stop blowing those party blasters! Shut up!" - Tyler "Come on Finn! Try the cake. I know you want some-oops didn't mean that." - Zoey "Greg...did you just touch my- (She looks down) Greg...you touch the wrong part! This was a bad idea!" - Ally "Emily, was this suppose to be part of puberty? (Emily laughs and blushes) Aw man...stop laughing Emily! You started this!" - Henry "Well...the cupcake is sweet. What do you want then? You want it to taste like crap?" - Chloe "Hey guys...(looks at the fire) Oh crap! It's burning! Percy! (Gets a fire extinguisher) Please don't ruin this." - Holly "Hey, Liam should of had the sweet cupcakes! Now the cupcakes taste like crap and it's burned (Chloe) Well, the bounce house is ruined because of Henry. He had this thing...that was part of puberty. (Emily) What? Emily, why do we want to know? (Tyler) Well, I didn't do it. You trust me...right guys? (Henry) Henry is right, he didn't do nothing. (Greg) Greg, you touched my breasts! What the heck! (Ally) Well, this is stupid. (Carlos) "What the heck is going on here? You children sit down right now! (everyone sits down except Mark) Mark sit your ass down, said Wildster. Yes sir! (Mark) What is going on here? Someone tell me why? (Zack raises his hand) Yes Zack. Well, it was everyone's fault...not mine. (Zack) What? I didn't do nothing Zack! (Henry) You don't mess with Henry, Zack. You piece of bull-(Isaac) Everyone shut up! Now, I want all of you to clean this mess up. It's your fifth day in tenth grade and you are 16. If you don't clean this mess up, you will get a heck of a detention." "Hi Henry, I didn't mean to blame on you. (Zack) Oh, it's okay. (Henry) Hey Henry, so...I am sorry that I kissed you and made you have a...you know what. (Emily) Emily, it's alright and yes, I will be your...(Tyler blows the party blaster) Uh...what did you say Henry? (Emily) Nothing. (Henry) Nick, you think Zoey will do a cake fi-(Zoey screams for a cake fight) "Well Finn, I think we will survive this grade. (Nick) Hi June, I just want to say that I like you, said Justin. (June didn't heard him) What Justin? You want me to kiss you? (Kisses Justin and he blushes) Category:Books